1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for installing software in a mobile terminal apparatus to which a peripheral device can be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in mobile phone telephony have given rise to multi-function mobile phone units that can, for instance, connect to the Internet, is equipped with camera functions, etc. The mobile phone units also come with audio-visual features and function as a television set, a radio set, etc. Though multi-functionality in a mobile phone unit is sought by users, the accompanying bulkiness and cost increase are deterring factors.
Therefore, research is underway for providing functions like global position system (GPS) on a separate peripheral device so that the peripheral device may be connected to the mobile phone unit whenever the need for its function arises. Thus, the user has a compact mobile phone unit having the basic functions and can be offered various types of peripheral devices for various specific functions. Thus, the user is free to connect the peripheral devices useful to the user with the user's own mobile phone unit.
However, to be able to control the peripheral device, the mobile phone unit must have installed on it software such as the drivers, application, etc. required for the peripheral device. For example, when a peripheral device having a GPS capability is connected to the mobile phone unit, the drivers or applications required for displaying map data, etc. must be installed on the mobile phone unit so that it can control the peripheral device.
An average user may not have in in-depth knowledge about software and would avoid any complicated process when using the mobile phone unit. Therefore, from the user's viewpoint, it is preferable that the software installation takes place automatically. Software required for using the peripheral device is different for different models of mobile phone units. Also, several versions of the same software, developed for the sake of fixing bugs or for providing additional functions, are usually available. Therefore, selecting the appropriate software is not easy for an average user.
Technology for automatic installation of software is well known where appropriate software is acquired via a network to expand the functionality of a personal computer by connecting the personal computer to a peripheral device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-141011).
However, connecting to the network from a mobile phone unit is very expensive and the communication speed is also comparatively slow. Therefore, the software install method used for personal computers cannot be applied for mobile phone units.
A method of storing all the general software required for using all anticipated peripheral devices in the internal memory of the mobile phone unit can be contemplated. However, a large internal memory will be required to store all the software, thus pushing up the cost. Further, it would be difficult to control an unanticipated peripheral device for which the mobile phone unit does not already have the software, or the peripheral device whose software, though present in the internal memory, has bugs and needs fixing.
The problem not only concerns mobile phone units but also mobile game terminals.